A variety of tools for measurement are necessary in the construction and carpentry arts. In particular, tools such as speed squares, T-bevels, and torpedo levels allow the artisan to determine particular angles and lengths to the necessary precision. Oftentimes persons working in confined spaces, or areas without easy access to the necessary measuring tools, are hindered in efficiently completing the necessary measuring tasks. As well, certain measurements may necessitate the use of combinations of different tools. For example, to measure a particular angle, a T-bevel and a separate angle measuring device are needed. Or in another example, to mark the positions of wall studs, a torpedo level and ruler must be used in conjunction to find the appropriate locations. The need for using two or more tools simultaneously increases the time to perform the task, as well as making the task more cumbersome.